Blood on leaves
by DramioneXAriX
Summary: Hermione just spilled the biggest secret out to the world that may end up not only get her killed but Draco as well. Pls read comment and enjoy Will try update regularly
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters but were would my life be without dramione Fanfics?

A/N this is just the beginning of a short story to see how u like it. Pls Enjoy and comment.

Inspiration for this story comes from the song blood on leaves by Kanye West.

With a kiss Goodbye Hermonie left Draco's villa in France where they had been meeting for months leaving him alone with only his house elves for company. His mother and Father were both dead at the hands of some lowlife who ambushed them in the street leving them in a bloody mess not how he imagined that monday being. With them gone Other's who were a part of Voldemort's army turned to him to be the new head of their New order to try to keep their bloodlines pure. Draco knew that was straight up some bullshit that he found it hard to think that he actually believed it.

If any of them found out about his secret lover well lets just say what they will do to him is worse than what Belitrix did to Longbottom's Parents. And he did not even want to think of what they would do to Hermoine

He sighed and went to go sit in the living room by the fire. He could never tell her what he was doing and how it would seem that he was still a Voldemort supporter…

He walked across the room as the house elf Kint handed him the mail

"Thank you, Can you get me another tea" he said

"Of, Course Master" Kint said with a low bow

He opened a few of the letter and saw it was mostly reports on his family's finances that he would have to deal with later. He opened the last one and was surprised to see that it was from Hermoine

_Dear Draco,_

_I must tell you something even though you might be very upset with me. _

_A few days ago I told Ginny that we were together I know you said that we shouldn't tell anybody, but she caught you coming out my house last week and asked me about it. I told her not to tell anybody about it but you know her she probably told everyone by now. I hope your not mad. Will we still meet up this weekend?_

_With love,_

_Hermoine_

"FUCK!" He yelled out loud scaring kint as he brought in the tea.

How could she tell someone even after they agreed on how their relationship would work? And a loud mouth like the Weasley girl, who probably told half the wizarding world by should know what would happen to him. No to her how she will only wish she was dead from those fools who still believed that Voldemort had one more Horcrux when they know he is dead. He had to do something with this out he knew that he had to protect her, but how do you protect the person that may just have gotten you killed not to mention you love the damn witch

What a turn of events.

That was the first chapter people pls comment on what i can do to improve

Stay fabulous readers


	2. The questioning

A/N : Thanks to all those who commented. I was unsure if people would like it. The first chapter was a prologue and this is now the present

A/N 2 Pls comment and follow any questions pls ask. This chapter will be a Bit longer

Blaise was concerned, no, worried about Draco. Over the last few weeks he has seen him transform from being his happy, humorous, and playful self to a dark, gloomy person who barely left the house anymore.

One morning we went to go visit him at his Manor and he found a drunk and barely conscious Draco who absolutely reeked of alcohol. He hoped that it was a one time thing and that he wouldn't end up like his own drunk and abusive father. Sadly, his expectations were not met. As he continued down in a horrible cycle.

He had to help him get through whatever was going on. Blaise knew that Draco was still in contact with old members of the order who still believed in all that pure blood rubbish and maybe thought it might have something to do with it, but either way he _needed to know._

Draco awoke with a pounding Headache as he was still digesting all the drinks from the night prior. How could he do that to her, his love, out of all people? He knew he had to do it before something worse was to be done to her. He sat down with a sigh, thinking of how he had no one else. His parents death, Hermione gone, how he pushed away all his friends not wanting them to see him like this. Now the only people he had any interactions with was his house elves and they were not good at talking.

A knock at the door distracted him from his thoughts

Ginny opened The Daily Prophet to see if they had any new leads on where Hermione had disappeared to. She found it very suspicious that she disappeared only a few days after Hermione told her that she was pregnant, the problem was that Ginny didn't know who the father was. How was she supposed to know that she was okay if she couldn't talk to the father. She knew that Hermione would not disappear without telling her at least that she was alright. She got no letter no clue as to where she could be. Ginny desperately hoped that she was alive for if she wasn't it would not only break her heart, but her husband's as well.

She opened the newspaper and saw how they have discovered in the nearby forest blood on the leaves and how they believed that it was hers. They were still doing a test to see if it was her blood or not she was praying hard that it wasn't...

Blaise knocked hard and long at Draco's door.

Draco stumbled out and looked at him and said

"What are You doing here? I am Busy."

"I'm Sure you are so Busy emptying that bottle of whiskey. We need to talk."

"Fine, But this better not take long."

Blaise walked in taking in the mess and the darkness of the house which probably represented his feeling right now. He turned to look at him and said.

"Draco Look at yourself, you need some help. What is going on just a while ago you were living your best life you were happy? What Happened to you?"

Draco just looked on at him not answering him when he noticed that Draco's usually smiling eyes reflected so much guilt, horror, and such a profound sadness that it hurt Blaise to think that his best friend now feels this way. What had happened to make him act like this? He had only seen him in a state like this once, but this was _way_ worse.

"You can't Just Ignore me, Draco"

Draco Burst into tears as He said "I Did it. I Killed her. I had No Other Choice"

Pls enjoy and comment

Stay Fabulous


End file.
